


Come back to Neverland

by Jezzax_j



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Lost Boys, Peter has a nightmare, grumpy pan, inspired by the 2003 movie, ive been watching a lot of peter pan lately, otp neverland, slight fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzax_j/pseuds/Jezzax_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter visits Wendy one evening. Wendy paused and looked at him; there was something not quite right about Peter. Set several years after the story events. Inspired by the 2003 film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back to Neverland

There was a knock on the bedroom window. Despite moving out of the nursery several years ago, Wendy Darling still kept the window unlocked and the curtains open, should Peter Pan decide to pay her a visit. He often did; spending long evenings at the foot of Wendy’s bed, exchanging stories of London and Neverland. She had started school, where she learnt sums, and how to speak other languages, as well as how to sew and draw. She would often make small toys or stitched rag dolls for Peter to bring back to the Lost Boys.

The knock at the window woke Wendy with a start. She was never sure of when Peter was going to return; they could go months without seeing each other, and then he would be back several times a week. She got out of her bed, wrapped a small linen shawl around her shoulders and walked quietly to the window. She did not know the time, there being no clock in her bedroom. She didn’t want her mother and father to know she was awake.

Looking outside, Wendy opened the window and peered out. There was no one there. “Peter,” she called out into the darkness, “Are you there?” She felt a gust of wind above her as Peter Pan came from above and faced her, “Hiya Wendy,” he replied.

“Oh, Peter,” she smiled, “for a moment I thought I was hearing things. Oh do come in.” She moved back from the windowsill and allowed the boy to fly into the centre of the room. “Oh Peter you must look at the things I’ve made for the Lost Boys this week!” She walked to the vanity table and lifted some small cotton animals, bringing them all over to him, “Look! This one is for Nibs, and Cubby, and I thought Tootles might like this one.”

She showed them all in turn to Peter, but he didn’t appear to be focusing on them at all. Wendy paused and looked at him; there was something not quite right about Peter. He always had a sort of glow about him that could only be brought on by childish contentment. But as he stood before her, he looked pale, in a pensive fashion she had never seen before. To think of it, Wendy couldn’t picture a moment where she had seen Peter sad. She could picture him angry, when Tink or the boys ruined his games, or when the Pirates started to attack the mermaids as a way of luring him to Captain Hook. But never sad.

“Peter?” she asked, “What’s the matter?” She set the toys down on the table and went over to him, his head bowed slightly and that boyish smile gone from his lips.

“Oh it’s nothin’” Peter shrugged, “I just don’t feel like talking about the Boys that’s all”

“Are you sure Peter? Because you seem-“

“I’m fine Wendy!” Peter yelled, “Why do you got to be such a mother all the time?!”

She was taken aback by these words. Wendy still thought of herself as a mother to the Lost Boys at times. She hadn’t been back to Neverland in sometime, but she still made sure all the boys were okay, and that they had plenty of stories to hear, and that the pirates weren’t causing them any trouble. It was all still a game to them. But as Wendy got older she began to see how much she was actually needed, even though they themselves didn’t notice.

“I’m sorry Wendy” Peter said after a moment of silence, Wendy turned round to look at him again, “I just…I don’t know right now. I just don’t feel like talking much that’s all”

She reached out and took hold of his arm, “What happened Peter?” She asked, leading him over to her small four poster bed. Peter sat in his usual cross legged position at the foot of the bed, whilst Wendy let her feet fall off the side, as she faced him. “What’s wrong?”

“I um, I had a nightmare” he said softly, avoiding her gaze. “That you left, and I couldn’t find you.”

Wendy looked at the boy with a sympathetic smile on her face, “Oh Peter,” she embraced him, much to the boy’s disgust. Peter still didn’t understand affection, or the concept of comfort. He sat there awkwardly, wriggling his was out of Wendy’s grasp. She laughed, “You know I’ll never leave you Peter. And even if I do I will always make sure you can find me.”

He glared at her, offended by Wendy’s light tone, “But what if I can’t Wendy? What if I want to see you and you’re gone. And what if you don’t tell me; then I won’t ever find you again.”

“Peter Pan you silly boy,” she replied, “I promise I won’t ever let that happen.”

“But what IF,” Peter exclaimed, obviously irritated, “This is why you should come back to Neverland with me,” he paused, “so I don’t lose you.”

The smile dropped from Wendy’s face, “You know I can’t come back to Neverland Peter. What would mother and father say? What about John and Michael. You know I can’t just leave them all.”

“But you can Wendy,” he rose to his knees and stared at her, “You can! Remember what I told you before, ‘Forget them all. Come with me where you never, never have to worry about grown-ups things again!’”

Wendy pushed herself back against her pillows. She had this conversation with Peter a hundred times, but every so often he would bring it back up in an attempt to take her back. She missed Neverland dearly, but she had a duty at home. She knew she had to grow up and get married and have children, just like her mother did. It took her several years to understand but she did eventually. She understood something Peter never will; you cannot avoid growing up.

“Peter I’ve told you already. I can’t. I simply can’t.” Peter stood up and looked at her.

“Fine then,” he began to make his way towards the window when Wendy called him back,

“Wait Peter. Please wait a moment. Can’t we talk?”

“Talking’s boring” was his reply, his back still to her. She could never win with this boy.

“Peter please. You know I’ll go back one day. I promised you that, and I swear I will keep it. I just can’t right now.”

He looked at her, “But why Wendy? Why not now?”

She wanted to tell him, ‘because I have to grow up, and that’s something you just don’t understand’ but she knew that would only make the situation worse. It was true though. There were just so many thing she had to learn and discover, things she would not be able to do if she lived in Neverland.

“I’m just not ready Peter,” she reached out and took hold of his hand. He did not move or flinch, something that surprised both of them. “And I don’t know when I will be. There are things I have to do here; I need to finish my own story before I can start a new one. But I promise you Peter Pan, once I am ready I will tell you. And we will go to Neverland. I’ll still be a mother to the Lost Boys, and I’ll have entirely new stories to tell them. But you have got to be patient Peter. Please”

Peter looked at her. It was difficult for him. He just didn’t understand what was keeping her here. But he trusted Wendy. He cared about her; even though he would never show it, he cared and there was nothing he wanted more than Wendy’s happiness.

“Hmm, okay,” he shrugged, that infamous grin returning to his face once more, “But only because you promised more stories. And besides, you can’t come back anyway; Tink’s still mad at yah”

Wendy laughed, glad to see him returned somewhat to his normal self. “Oh dear. I don’t think Tinkerbell shall ever stop being angry with me.” She walked over to her bed and sat down, the boy following close by and taking up his usual crossed leg position.

“Peter?” she asked, “Do you want to hear the rest of that story? The one about the princess and the frog?”

“Oh yes please Wendy” he smiled at her.

Wendy did not know how long they would sit, she could only remember waking up the next morning as the sun poured in through the open window.


End file.
